


Raison d'être

by DontTheyKnowItsTheEndOfTheWorld



Category: Dying Light (Video Game)
Genre: Kinda, Spoilers for dying light: the following
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontTheyKnowItsTheEndOfTheWorld/pseuds/DontTheyKnowItsTheEndOfTheWorld
Summary: Did anyone else find it really fucking sad that probably no one in the city will ever find out what happened to Crane after the end of the following?Idk this is just what could have happened.Pls read  <3





	Raison d'être

**Author's Note:**

> Raison d'être (noun)  
> The most important reason or purpose for someone or something's existance.
> 
> Jumping into this fandom way too late but hey, there really isn't enough to content and dying light is such a good game!

Brecken looks out over the city of Harran, legs dangling over the edge of the tower, he's waiting, but he doesn't know what for.

Maybe he's waiting for the sound of a plane bringing salvation; there is no more antizin.

Or maybe it's for Crane's return, holding a cure, just in time to save the day.

He wonders how long until he has to accept that maybe Crane isn't coming back, until he has to start thinking about the future of the already infected people in the tower and the steps he should take next.

One more day, give it one more day; he's been thinking that for the past week, how may more days did they have left?

~~~~

Lena sits at the side of a patient, a child, one of the most recently infected, they're skin already turning grey, dark painful looking blisters already forming; they didn't have long.

The unmistakable sound of some one turning snapped her out of her trance, she calls out and two of the runners rush in, they haul the man away, out of the med bay. Two gun shots, then silence. 

Lena isn't a religious woman, yet she prays, she prays for Kyle, for a cure, for an end to the all suffering.

She knows their time is running out, she knows there isn't much hope for these people, but she is a doctor, she tries to make them comfortable, it's all she can do.

~~~~ 

Doctor Camden is so close to finding a cure, it's basic and hasn't been tested on anything but tissue samples yet, he just needs time, just a little more time. 

~~~~

Troy leans out over the balcony of the Ember's tower, a city of death lies beneath her, she cynically wonders if there really is any point, how is one scientist going to find a cure? How long will the ministry hold off until they decide the threat of global infection out weighs the lives of the people in Harran? 

She knows Crane isn't coming back, his luck finally ran out, noble to the end, she wonders if he ever did find an so called 'miracle' in the countryside, or was his mission all for nothing?

~~~~

Kyle Crane stumbles out into the cool evening air, the burning sensation all over his body is numbed silghtly, he breathes deeply and stumbles forward.

It's a cure he thinks, a cure, everything is going to be okay, it will give Camden more time to work on his research, it will stop people from turning. Just need to get back, just need to keep moving, just a little longer, just a little further

His vision fogs and he falls to his knees; there's a child Infront of him playing on a swing set, and moving cars.

"What the hell?".

The pain flairs up, he can't see, he jolts forward aimlessly, just a little longer, just a little further. 

He's so close and yet so far, he hers a child's scream, the pain is almost unbearable, but he has to keep going, he has to save them, he's come to far and been through too much for it to all have been for nothing. 

Just a little longer, just a little further.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/criticize  
> Thanks for reading 😘


End file.
